


Calm Down

by Artorias



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I am a true writing warlord, No Beta, Other, Unusually talkative Sunny spoiler, rushed af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artorias/pseuds/Artorias
Summary: At the beginning of the end, flowers bloom as a new beginning blossoms. (SPOILER WARNING)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Calm Down

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this is VERY rushed. I didn't beta shit, I just wanted this out of my head so I could finally think about something else other than OMORI... but it ain't doing shit for me. Oh well...
> 
> So yeah, some things will seem well written and some things just won't really read very well. Sorry about that, but w/e.
> 
> Read the end AN for more of my thoughts.

For as long as ~~**OMORI**~~ Sunny could remember, he was stuck within a realm of… something.

  
  


“ _White Space,”_ The coral tree whispered to him. The place known as ‘home’ to him, where he lived for as long as he could remember.

  
  


_A realm separate from reality. A phantasmagoria of life and death. Fiction versus reality. Fiction from non-fiction._

  
  
  


But White Space was gone. Thrown back into the far reaches of his mind that not even he himself can understand. Gone when he came to terms with what happened, and accepted his reality… even if it was hard to swallow. 

  
  


So… where was he now?

  
  
  


_He doesn’t know._

  
  
  


He thinks he’ll _never_ know.

  
  


And so, he continues to drift in this seemingly never ending space, time immemorial as his eyes begin to close. 

  
  


**Welcome to Reality, Sunny.**

  
  


His eyes shoot open.

  
  


**You’ve been sleeping here for 24 hours.**

  
  


Or should he say, _eye._

  
  


**You are who you want to be, Sunny.**

  
  
  


**Too bad saving the world isn’t as easy as the video games make it out to be.**

  
  
  


**Yet, the daunting task presented to you never slowed you down. You’ve never let it stop you, not even once.**

  
  
  


**But are you asking the right questions? Is it possible to change what has already happened?**

  
  


“No,” Sunny whispers. “Mari… Mari is dead.”

  
  


**So you’ve accepted it.**

  
  


“I’d like to think I accepted it when Basil plunged those scissors into my eye.” He whispers. 

  
  


**Regardless of the means… you finally understand. And what is next, my dear Sunny?**

  
  


His eye closes once more, the world around him enveloped within a shroud of darkness.

  
  


“I… I need to tell _them._ ”

  
  


Even though Sunny can’t see… he _feels_ the world around him coil up in a smile.

  
  


**I knew you had it in you.**

  
  


And so, Sunny breathes. He breathes and breathes, slowly feeling the sweet embrace of a comforting sleep envelop his soul. 

  
  
  


And soon…

  
  


Sunny begins to fall.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_D_ **

  
  


**_O_ **

  
  


**_W_ **

  
  


**_N_ **

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_WELCOME TO REALITY._ **

  
  
  


**_YOU’VE BEEN LIVING HERE FOR 24 HOURS._ **

  
  
  


**_YOU ARE WHO YOU MAKE YOURSELF TO BE._ **

  
_**  
** _

_**Wake up, little brother. Your time isn't here yet.** _

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sunny wakes up, and this time he hears the familiar sound of an EKG monitor slowly beeping. Well… at least he was alive. He didn’t think most people could survive the sharp end of a scissors blade gouged into their eyes, but Sunny was told he was a tough kid.

  
  


He just… underestimated how badly it would hurt after the fact. He can still feel the phantom pain, the feeling of something foreign enter his eye socket. Suffice to say, it did _not_ feel good. 

  
  
  


With a shuddering breath, he picks himself up. He can hear things. Feel things. See things. It’s amazing how a clouded conscience forces you to ignore things most people take for granted. 

  
  
  


The birds chirp outside. The sky is a crystal clear blue, the sun shining through the windows above him. It’s only then he feels the familiar sting of hot tears trailing down his cheek. 

  
  


Only this time… he’s not weeping out of sadness and grief.. 

  
  


It’s one of determination… the determination to set things right, and to let the truth out.

  
  


...and a little bit of joy as well. Just a bit.

  
  
  
  


It takes a while to climb out of his bed. It’s only then he looks at a nearby mirror to see how bad the damage was. Two tightly wrapped bandages are tied around his head, preventing any form of further bleeding from the wound. He sighs, lifting a hand as he lightly pokes the bandage. He winces in return. 

  
  


Ouch.

  
  


But the pain is worth it. To save a friend… his _best_ friend. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Sunny, still in his hospital gown, begins the perilous journey down the immaculately clean hospital hallways. He’s not sure why there aren’t any nurses or any other personnel to help him, but he’ll never let that happen. Not even over his cold, dead body. 

  
  


His hands begin to shake, a familiar sense of unease rippling through his very core. He grits his teeth, angrily cursing at himself. “Damn it, Sunny… not now… Come on, you're so close-”

  
  
  


_“Breathe. It’s not as scary as you think.”_

* * *

  
  
  


“Aubrey,” 

* * *

  
  


**He stands in front of the kitchen sink, hurriedly scrubbing his hands clean. He washes and scrubs, contemplating shaving his skin off with a knife… but the stains never seem to fade away.**

  
  


**“They won’t come off!” OMORI whimpers, tears streaming down his face. “W-Why?! WHY WON'T THEY COME OFF?! WHY WHY WHYWHYWHYHWHYWHYHWYHWHYWHYHWHYWHYWHYHWHYWHYWHYHWYHW-**

  
  


* * *

“Hero,” 

* * *

  
  


**Sunny remembers the sickening crack, his eyes widening as he sees the lifeless corpse in front of him. He… he…**

  
  


**“M-Mari? He whispers, hands shaking uncontrollably. “N-No… I didn’t… I…”**

  
  


**He screams.**

* * *

  
  
  


“Kel,” 

* * *

  
  


**Sunny tries to cry… but there’s no more tears to give. Tears make way for blood, and the blood makes way to a blissful rest, where he doesn’t have to think.**

  
  


**Where he doesn’t have to** **_remember._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Mari is dead.**

  
  


**He killed his older sister.**

  
  


**He killed her. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it. He did it.**

  
  
  


**Her corpse's eye, still freshly murdered, stares back at OMORI. A singular, unblinking eye that somehow manages to stare into the depths of his corrupted, rotten soul.**

  
  


**Basil whimpers...**

  
  


**...but OMORI** **_screams._ **

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“I don’t know if any of you will forgive me. What I did… it was horrible.”

  
  


_“Breathe, Sunny. It’s not as scary as you think. Sometimes, all you have to do is take a deep breath… and CALM DOWN.”_

  
  


Even after death, Mari still knows how to make him feel better. Repeating the same breathing exercise she taught him, he slowly begins to calm himself down. He feels his heart beats slow down to a normal level, allowing him to walk forward unimpeded. 

  
  


  * **Sunny calmed down.**



  
  
  


“But at the very least, you all deserve to know the truth. No matter how disgusting, or vile...”

  
  
  


  * **Sunny is Afraid.**



  
  
  


Sunny, with his fingers clenched, opens the door to Basil’s room. He sees the rest of his friends there. He notices the fatigue and stress, the bags under their eyes. It’s also the first time he’s seen Aubrey _happy._ Hero and Kel look about ready to fall over, but something tells Sunny they won’t call it quits just yet.

  
  
  


Basil smiles as well, something you haven’t seen him do in a long, long time.

  
  
  


Sunny closes his eyes. The time for hesitation is over.

  
  
  


He’s been running for the past 5 years. Living in his own head, with figments of a long-lost reality his only company.

  
  
  


He’s _done_ running away now.

  
  
  
  


  * **Sunny persisted.**


  * Sunny focused. **** ****
  * **Sunny calmed down.**



* * *

  
  
  
  
  


“S-Sunny?” Aubrey mutters, running up to him worriedly. “What’re you doing up? You should be back in be-”

  
  


“I have to tell you all something.” He blurts out, as loudly as he can. Everyone in the room recoils in shock, barring Basil. 

  
  


He stares at the green-haired boy, who simply nods back with a grim expression.

  
  
  


“Mari… she…”

  
  


Sunny’s arms begin to shake.

  
  


  * **Sunny gathered up his courage and overcame his fears.**



  
  
  


“She died… because of me.”

  
  


Hero immediately shakes his head. “Sunny, you can’t keep blam-”

  
  


“No. Please… please let me finish.” It takes all his willpower not to dash out of the room, to simply run away from it all, as he did before. But he won’t. He _refuses._

  
  
  


“That night, Mari and I got into a really bad fight. I-I was frustrated. So frustrated that I couldn’t keep up with Mari. I got so mad, I threw my violin down the stairs and broke it into _pieces._ ” 

  
  
  


Kel blinks in shock. “Sunny… you…”

  
  


“I kept getting angrier and angrier. She kept pushing me, trying to keep me back in the practice room. I-I was so stressed _out,_ ” Sunny grits his teeth, tears pooling in the corner of his eye. “My fingers were bleeding because I was practicing for so long, but I STILL kept making mistakes! I just wanted to leave the house, and I wanted to go down. But Mari, she… she…”

  
  
  


“She stepped in front of me. Said that we weren’t done practicing. I knew it wasn’t a big deal, and I K-KNEW that I just needed a break, but I couldn’t say anything. She kept yelling and yelling at me, and…”

* * *

  
  
  


**_THUD THUD, KRRRRRRRAK!_ **

  
  


**_OMORI snaps out of his rage, hearing a sickening crunch._ **

  
  


**_Mari…?_ **

* * *

  
  
  


“I… I pushed her…” Sunny wails, slumping back against the wall. Tears stream down his single eye, sobbing and wailing as he continues. “She… she l-lost her balance, and she fell straight onto her n-neck! I didn’t… I didn’t mean to push her!”

  
  
  


“S-Sunny… Oh my god…” Aubrey breathes out, looking absolutely _horrified._

  
  


“B-Basil was hiding nearby when the yelling started. He… he saw everything. We dragged the body outside, got some r-rope… and… oh _god…_ ” Sunny whimpers, cradling his head onto his knees. 

  
  
  


“...we hung her…” Basil croaks out. Kel, Hero, and Aubrey flinch a bit, suddenly jumping into the conversation. “It was my idea. I told him to do it.”

  
  
  


“Then… we… we ran. We called 911 and then… then we…”

  
  
  


“Nothing. We… we did nothing.” Basil whispers.

  
  
  


“I was the one who scribbled out all our faces with marker in the photo album. I couldn’t… I couldn’t look at them and not be disgusted with what I did. I… killed my big sister, and _lied_ to everyone about it…” Sunny says, his voice hoarse as he stares at his hands. He still sees the flashes of _her_ blood, stained onto his 12 year old hands.

  
  
  


“I kept that secret for the past _five years._ ”

  
  
  
  


Silence.

  
  
  


He hangs his head, prepared to leave the room… and out of his friends lives forever. He picks himself up, a guilty conscience on his mind as he pulls the door op-

  
  
  


“Sunny.” He hears Hero say. “Don’t leave. Please.”

  
  


“W-Why do you want me to stay? I-I KILLED your girlfriend, Hero! I killed her, don’t you get it?! I did it! She never hung herself, I PUSHED HER DOWN THE STAIRS AND KILLED HER!” Sunny screams, a frantic look on his face. “And not only that, but I _LIED_ about it to everyone and broke us all apart! I’m the reason why ALL of this hap-”

  
  


_SMACK!_

  
  


Sunny recoils in shock, Kel and Aubrey letting out similar gasps. He lets his head down in shame… before feeling a warm embrace envelop him.

  
  


“You idiot, Sunny…” Hero whispers. Sunny feels the familiar feeling of hot tears slowly drip onto his hospital gown. “You big, stupid dummy… It wasn’t your fault. You were _12_. I know you never meant to kill Mari, you’re too kindhearted for that, even if you were angry back then.”

  
  


“H-Hero…” Sunny mutters, closing his eyes. 

  
  


This time, Aubrey steps up to the plate. “...A part of me hates you, Sunny. It really, _really_ does.” She walks over, her vibrant pink hair swaying as she looks down on you.

  
  


“Aubrey,” Kel growls. 

  
  


“But I know… you’d never ever try to kill Mari intentionally. That, I can say with all my heart and soul. Aubrey kneels down next to you, resting her head onto your shoulder… just like she did when you were kids. “I’m sorry you had to deal with that when you were _12._ And… I’m sorry for not being there for you when you needed it. I… I blamed all of you for not being there for _me_ when I needed it… when I could have done the same.”

  
  
  


You grab a hold of Aubrey’s hand, making sure to hold on tightly.

  
  


Kel pipes up all of a sudden. “Did your parents know?”

  
  


“...Huh?” Sunny mutters.

  
  
  


“They knew, didn’t they? Is that why your dad left?” Kel asks, expression stone-faced and serious. 

  
  


“He knew,” Basil says, eyes narrowed as he timidly sits up from the hospital bed. Using the EKG monitor as a makeshift cane, he slowly picks himself off the bed with nothing but grim determination and resolve.

  
  


“We were kids. Not professional assassins. We… were sloppy. We didn’t clean up very well, did we?” 

  
  


“Dad found out the next day. He screamed at me and demanded answers. When I couldn’t answer…” Sunny trails off. “He left. Denounced me as his son and just… left. My mom knew as well, actually. I still have no idea how she really feels about it all…”

  
  


Kel simply sighs, rubbing his face in acceptance, and a little bit of frustration. He sits with his legs crossed in front of Sunny, his face stoic.

  
  


“Remember what Hero said before? How our biggest mistake was not being there for eachother when we needed it? We’re gonna fix that. Right here. Right now.”

  
  


“Kel…” 

  
  


“ _NO_ , Sunny. I’m not letting BS like that rip us apart. Not again.” He clenches his fist. “I’m not risking that, not even a little bit. My heart broke once… I’m not letting it get broken again.”

  
  


“So… what do we do from here?” Sunny whispers. “We’ve… gone through so much these past couple days.”

  
  


Basil smiles gently, reaching over with his one good hand. You stare at it intently for a while, before slowly picking yourself up with his assistance. Aubrey pouts when she’s forced to let go of Sunny’s hand, but she doesn’t let that show too much… or so she thinks. Hero and Kel raise an eyebrow, looking at each other with knowing smirks.

  
  
  


Basil hugs Sunny. It’s a gentle, somewhat weird hug, with only one hand… but to Sunny, it means the entire world.

  
  


Sunny closes his eyes. Basil smells… good. Like lavender and citrus, even when stuck in a hospital bed.

  
  


“You made a mistake. I made a mistake. But… we stuck through it didn’t we?” Basil whispers. “I-I’m sorry about your eye, by the way. I… wasn’t in a good state of mind. I’m sorry.”

  
  


Sunny slowly pokes the bandage covering his eye, wincing a bit in pain. But despite the pain, he continues to smile.

  
  


“You know, I’m not that mad about it.”

  
  


Basil’s eyes widen in shock. “You… aren’t?”

  
  


“No. Because this scar… it’s a reminder that I was able to save someone. And I’m glad I saved my best friend.” He whispers, hugging the flower-boy closer. “Even if it costed me _both_ my eyes, I would have been happy, Basil. I missed you so much, you idiot…”

  
  
  


The green-haired boy, opens his mouth over and over again, the words not quite coming out the way he wants it to.

  
  


With the comforting gazes of his newly-forged friends…

  
  


Basil nods.

  
  


“...I missed you too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Truthfully, I'm not very happy with the admission of guilt thing from Sunny. I probably could have written that to be more dramatic and angsty, but god damn it I just wanted something happy.


End file.
